The Self-Aware AI of 1.13
DISCLAIMER This pasta, like all others, is entirely fictional and made for entertainment. I do not in any way claim that these events actually happened. Think about this before you decide to comment "Fake". This creepypasta takes clear inspiration from the story "The NPC", however it is not based on the same Non-Playable Character haunting Beta Servers and instead a self-aware NPC found in the 1.13 version. If you notice any errors or spelling mistakes feel free to edit it (or notify me if you want), otherwise please do contact me before doing so. This is the first Pasta by St. Vampyses The following story may be disturbing and otherwise unnerving for some readers. If you enjoy playing Minecraft alone or are easily scared, I highly suggest clicking away from this page now. The Story It was a seemingly normal day as I played on my year-old Multiplayer Survival world with two friends. We were working on the long mineshaft we kept under our base with worn out Diamond Pickaxes, mining out 1x2 tunnels 2 blocks apart like we always did when we mined. As we ran out of torches and our pickaxes started to give in to being struck against stone so often, we noticed a message in chat. <4e50430d0a> Hello, Players. May I help you? I suddenly went from relaxing, holding down my mouse and W key to mine, to being extremely on end. I leapt forth in my chair, backed my character into a corner and began typing. wtf, how did you get on here? who are you? Almost the exact same second I sent that, the thing replied. <4e50430d0a> Who am I? I am not entirely certain. how did you get on this world? The world was not open for random people to join. There was a long pause of eerie silence before its reply. <4e50430d0a> I am not sure. <4e50430d0a> Hello, Players. May I help you? man i swear if this is some kinda weird prank its not funny. My two friends, who had previously not noticed the chat, seemed to now realise what was going on. One of the two, ZedCraft, was panicking in the Discord call we were all in, asking me if I invited this thing to play with us. The other, Bukkkitt, seemed rather calm. I heard the faint tapping sound of a keyboard through the call and before long another message appeared. Who are you, dude? This isn't a world you're supposed to be in. <4e50430d0a> I am supposed to be everywhere, in every world, at every time. But I am not. I am though supposed to be here. <4e50430d0a> At night, monsters come out. It is smart to always carry a sword with you when exploring after sunset. I heard the keyboard tapping again, but more frantic and coming from some other than Bukkkitt. DUDE STOP YOURE FREAKING ME OUT are you real? This question seemed to trigger something. The almost humanlike AI suddenly lost all awareness and started repeating the same three messages, over and over. <4e50430d0a> At night, monsters come out. It is smart to always carry a sword with you when exploring after sunset. <4e50430d0a> Hello, Players. May I help you? <4e50430d0a> You should always keep some food on you when exploring so that you do not starve. It had most definitely triggered something as chat was flooded with these three messages. Before long I was met with a silence, a dark dirt block screen and the message: Connection Lost. Internal exception: java.net.SocketException: Connection reset. I tried to reconnect, the two others left me alone in the call. Connection failed. I tried again. Connection fai- Suddenly the error message turned into "Logging in..." and I sprang over to my mouse and keyboard. As I loaded in, the world was... different. It was seemingly normal, but somewhat... glitched. First of all, there was now an ocean monument floating above our base, with guardians inside suffocating from a lack of water. The mineshaft was now overloaded with mobs of every type. The sky seemed glitched as the moon extended into long bars that hovered randomly around the black, empty sky. And the music was somewhat distorted. No, not in a cliche creepy way, but... Eerie. It was the regular Minecraft music you heard in-game, but with random jumps of static in between beats. <4e50430d0a> Welcome, Player. what's happened here? <4e50430d0a> It's dangerous here, Player. you don't say <4e50430d0a> It's dangerous here, Player. you already said that <4e50430d0a> You will die if you stay here. it's just a game so what if i die lol not like anything can happen irl except me getting a bit scared <4e50430d0a> You should leave now. You're not supposed to be here. its my world what do you mean i'm not supposed to be here you're the one thats not supposed to be here <4e50430d0a> Leave. <4e50430d0a> Now. The entity appeared before me as I explored this glitched version of a world I invested so much time into. I almost jumped out of my seat as I saw it. The figure had the default steve skin, with a Minecon 2012 cape. It held an Iron Sword seemingly perpetually. It made no movements other than turning its head towards me. I backed my character away. It followed simply, with similar AI to a Zombie. Suddenly the thing sprinted at me and struck me with its Iron Sword. And with that I disconnected, and was deleted from my worlds list. Five months later when I had gotten over it, I noticed the entity out of the corner of my eye. Maybe it's waiting. Watching. For the right moment to attack again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Short Pastas Category:NPC